


Forgotten

by Carter_Vincent



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the McCormicks take a "surprise" trip and drop everything at home, it's not that bizarre. Happens from time to time. But when no one hears or sees anything from them for almost a year, it's a bit worrisome to a certain Tucker boy. Especially after he receives a phone call from a number out of his area code, a weak voice coming through saying it was Kenny.<br/>Please note, this story has been discontinued and is no longer being updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fanfiction will have slightly shorter chapters than usual, sorry if they're to short for you. At least the first two will.

Kenny sighed softly as he stared out of the family pickup. He had the window down, his arm handing out the side. The McCormicks had gone on a “surprise vacation for a little bit” (that’s what his parents had said but he knew that they were hiding from someone again). They went to visit Carol’s parents for a little over two months at the start of February, dropping everything at home. Kenny didn’t even get to bring his porno mags with him, it was very annoying. 

They were finally heading back home now, nearly there too, barely two towns from South Park. Kenny was sitting at the window on the driver’s side, his legs a bit crushed with how far back Stuart kept his seat, Kevin was sitting behind the passenger’s seat, and Carol had Karen on her lap since she was tired (both of them had ignored Kenny’s complaints, Carol saying that nothing was going to happen). 

Looking forwards, Kenny had to give both Karen and his parents props. His parents because they had been fighting for a solid three hours now and Karen for sleeping through it all. Looking at Kevin, he scoffed at the DSi he was playing, he had stolen it from a neighbour at their grandparents’ place. Kenny couldn’t tell what game he was playing but he didn’t care that much. Looking out Carol’s window, his eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of a stop sign but didn’t get a chance to react after that. 

A semi blared its horn just moments before slamming right into the passenger’s side of the pickup, sending it into a tumble across the intersection, it finally landed on it’s side. Kenny’s ears were ringing as he slowly opened his eyes with the weakest of groans. The pickup was on the driver’s side, he figured this out because when he went to move his arm, it didn’t budge and was in an excruciating amount of pain. His vision shook, he was seeing double as he scanned the truck. Karen was out of sight, the other three were all completely still, there was blood splattered in a gruesome pattern. He could just vaguely hear shouting in the background before his eyelids fell again and everything stopped.

The scene replayed in his head in slow motion. When the pickup slammed to a stop, Kenny gasped and snapped his eyes opened. The world was blinding, making him squint and go to cover his eyes but his arm pulled, making him look down. What the-? Kenny stared at all the needles and tubes in his arm. Looking at his other, he noticed that it also had a few things in it. Wait, where was he? Ken looked down at himself to see that he was laying in a bed, in a bluish-white gown, the sheets of the bed were white. There was something in the bottom of his view where his nose should be. Carefully, he reached up and set his hand to his mouth to find out that he had a oxygen mask on. The floor had white tiles, the ceiling was white with dim lights. The walls were white. The..women staring at him were in white outfits. 

Kenny went to sit up but two of them hurried over and gently pushed him back down, telling him that he couldn’t get up. His head spun, making him fall back onto the bed and go back into blackness. A few minutes (well, it felt like a few minutes) later, he woke back up. Looking over, he let out a gasp at the window. It was snowing. No? It was April? Women were staring at him again. He stared back. One went to his bedside when another told her to check him over. He didn’t understand what that meant. 

After a few minutes, he was asked if he knew where he was. He said no. He was told he was in a hospital in a place he didn’t know. He was asked if he remembered his name, he said it was Kenny Mc..They told him it was Kenneth McCormick. He nodded, chuckling about how weird it was to have forgotten his name. He was asked if he knew why he was in a hospital. With some hesitation, he said he didn’t. They didn’t tell him. They asked if he could remember anything. Kenny thought for a long while, several minutes passed before he said that he remembered a number and that it was the month of April but nothing else. One of the women calmly stated that it was the nineteenth of December then went on to explain what had happened to him. 

Kenny felt sick. Really sick...He went to stand but found he couldn’t so just leaned over the edge of the bed, pulled up his mask, and vomited on the floor. Unsurprised, a few of the nurses cleaned up the mess and went to get him some food. Kenny sat in the bed for a while before asking to use someone’s phone. The nurses were hesitant to do so but he insisted and they gave in. 

Slowly, unsurely, Ken typed in the number in his head with shaky, weak hands. It rang and rang, it hurt his head. When someone finally answered the phone and asked who it was, Kenny smiled weakly, making his chapped lips hurt. “Hello…” He greeted just over a whisper. “Um. I don’t know who this is but this is Kenny McCormick, do..do you know me?” He was praying that it was someone helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig stared dully out his bedroom window. He had nothing to do besides what he was doing. Laying in bed, listening to music on his phone, and thinking about nothing in particular. None of his ‘friends’ were available, they all had reasons for not being able to hang out but that didn’t change that it annoyed him that everyone didn’t want to hang out with him. Actually, it seemed more and more people were leaving him, saying he had become a big downer. Well, more than he already had been in the past. He couldn’t help it, he’d become extremely depressed over the time of almost the whole year. He didn’t eat much and never really spoke, and when he did, he was yelling and angry. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to hang out with people. 

He jumped slightly when his Papa Roach song suddenly changed to 30 Seconds to Mars and his phone began vibrating. Picking up his phone, he looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t know the phone number, the area code wasn’t even that of his area. Craig didn’t like receiving wrong numbers, the people on the other end were usually weird. It’s code was from Denver or something. He only knew that because his cousin lived in Denver..maybe it was his aunt or uncle and they couldn’t get his parents’ phones at the moment. With a huff, he removed his earbuds and brought the phone to his ear right before the call was sent to voicemail.

He could just barely hear the other person, making him strain his ears to hear. They were whispering and there was a sharp beep coming through every other second or so. Wait, what did they day? Kenny McCormick? Craig glared, his hand tightening on the phone. “Wow, that’s seriously sick, you guys.” He growled into the phone, sitting up a bit. 

Kenny blinked, pulling the nurse’s phone away from his ear for a moment to look at the screen then brought it back to his ear. “Sorry, what? What’s sick?”

“Yeah, sure this is Kenny, and I’m Jennifer Stone. Whose phone is this anyway? Nice touch getting one with a different area code. Who is this?” 

The blond was extremely confused, not sure what the stranger on the phone was talking about. “I told you, my name is Kenny Mc-”

“Stop that, it’s not funny!” 

“Fine..What’s your name then?” He asked calmly.

Craig grit his teeth, “If you know my phone number, how do you not know my name?”

“I don’t know, honest. I just woke up and your number was in my head so I decided to call it incase it was-”

“What do you mean ‘just woke up’?” The noiret cut off. He had to give whoever the hell was pulling such a shitty prank props, they were playing the character well.

“I’ll only tell you if you promise not to interrupt me while I’m telling you.” There was silence in the phone so Kenny continued with, “Deal?”

Craig let out a huff, rolling his eyes even though kenny couldn't see it. “Fine, tell me whatever shit story you’ve made up.”

Ken frowned but sighed and shook his head to himself. “I just woke up from a coma. Sometime before April, my family and I went on a trip outside of town. I don’t know where to. On our drive to what I assume is home, we got in a car crash. According to my nurse, it was very bad one..” He paused for a moment to make sure Craig wasn’t going to interrupt like he agreed. “I was in a coma from April till a few hours ago. I’m in a hospital in Aurora, Colorado..I don’t know where that is or where you are. I just need some help, I don’t have any memory of anything besides your number and that it was April- but that’s useless...I just really need some help.”

Craig sat in silence for a while, listening to the quiet raspy voice explain. His chest began to hurt as he started to believe the story but only a bit. “Are you sure this isn’t a joke? This isn’t one of the guys?”

“I promise..I’m at the University of Colorado Hospital.” Ken sank a bit into the hospital bed, softly sighing. The nurse informed Kenny that he had to get off the phone and put his oxygen mask back on. 

“Who was that?” Craig asked, hearing the nurse’s voice. 

“That was one of my nurses, the one I’m borrowing this phone from. Can I know who this is already?” 

He still didn’t believe that it was actually Kenny but he let out a small groan, “My name’s Craig...Why did you call again? Do you want me to come to the hospital or something?”

“Honestly…? I don’t know what I want. I just needed to know whose number was in my head.” He smiled softly, he liked the name ‘Craig’. The name brought a warm, bubbly feeling to Kenny’s stomach and heat rise to his cheeks. “I like your name, Craig.” Craig’s own blush went unseen to Kenny. “Are we friends?” 

Craig chewed his lip for a moment before letting out the smallest of chuckles followed by, “You could say that.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ken looked at the nurse as she said she really needed her phone back. “Oh...Craig, I have to go.”

“Hey, I’ll see if I can come-” Craig blinked when the line suddenly went dead, “..visit you...Bye.” He pulled the phone away and stared at the number for a moment before sighing and swiping left on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

It’d been two weeks now. Two weeks since Kenny woke up for the second time in the hospital (which he heard was three towns from his hometown). He hadn’t called ‘Craig’ again, nor had ‘Craig’ called him back. Well, even if he did, Kenny wouldn’t have known since the nurse only worked with him one other day besides the day he woke up. It was lonesome. No one came to visit him, the TV was boring, food was terrible. The nurses kept him company here and there (mostly doing his extremely small amount of physical therapy) but besides that, he was completely alone. A bit of his memory had come back but only that he was fifteen (though, a nurse corrected him and told him he was sixteen) and that he had a little sister. Besides that, no memory came through his head. He didn’t even remember what his sister looked like besides her hair, just that she existed. The same nurse informed him that her name was Karen McCormick but said she, and all of the other nurses, didn’t know what Karen looked like sadly. 

For Christmas, the nurses brought him a teddy bear in Captain America's outfit. He liked it, kept it in bed with him at night but kept it propped up on the table beside his bed during the day. New Years Eve was uneventful. A nurse put on a channel with fireworks and some stupid glass ball falling but nothing else happened. 

The tired blond looked up from his bowl of grainy chocolate pudding when the door opened. He wasn’t surprised to see one of his nurses but he was surprised when she said that he had visitors. The name Craig popped into his head and the voice echoed through his mind but with no face, he was confused silent when people walked in after the nurse. Four of them. A blonde woman, an orange haired man with balding problems and probably to many cupcakes under his belt, a little strawberry blonde girl in a cute tealish dress, and a boy. 

The ‘boy’ had practically grey eyes that oddly complimented his pale-tan skin and black hair with long bangs swept to the left. His hair was all messy in the back, Ken looked down and noticed a blue chullo with a yellow puff ball. He assumed that the boy had been wearing the hat before now. He was in a blue sweater that matched his hat and dark skinny jeans. He looked the most shocked- no..that wasn’t the word. Concerned? No..Kenny couldn’t pick a word or emotion that fit the way the male looked looked at him but whatever it was, he was showing it more than any of the others. 

“Hello.” The blond said, his confusion being replaced with awkwardness. He was sure these people knew him and he most certainly didn’t know them. 

“Hello, Kenny, how are you feeling?” The blond woman asked in a calming voice that none of the nurse’s had. 

“Uh..” He used his hands to push himself up properly the best he could in the bed. “I’m feeling fine, I guess...I haven’t thrown up in the past two days.”

“That’s good.” She smiled politely, making his cheeks heat up. “Kenny..” The lady stepped to the side of his bed, very gently taking his shoulder. “Do you know who we are?” The other three in the back all looked a bit nervous. 

Kenny pushed himself into a better sitting position, staring up at her then the other three. After a minute of thinking, he looked back up at the lady and shook his head. “No. I don’t know who you are, I’m sorry..Should I?” 

The lady let out a small chuckle, “You’ve been in a coma for..eight months and you’re apologising for not remembering us, amazing.” Ken looked embarrassed. She sighed, “Let me introduce us.” She motioned with her hand to the person she was introducing, “I’m Laura Tucker, he’s my husband, Thomas Tucker, our little girl, Ruby, and that’s-” 

“You’re Craig, right?” Kenny cut up, looking at the black haired male. 

The guy gave him a stern expression, making him feel uncomfortable but he slowly nodded, looking away from the blond. “Yeah, I’m Craig.”

He smiled brightly, making his blushing cheeks burn even more. “Oh. Nice to put a face to the voice..You don’t look like you sound.”

“Yeah, well you look like shit.” Craig replied with a small scuff, making Kenny’s smile fall quickly. He sighed and shook his head, “I’m kidding.” He walked over to Kenny’s bedside, Laura stepping back to Thomas and Ruby. He reached out and gently took some of Kenny’s messy blond hair between his fingers, holding it up a bit, “You’re hair’s gotten longer than mine. Never thought I’d see that…” He let go, the blond lock falling back over Kenny's shoulder, and stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets. 

Ken pulled his bangs down, going crosseyed to look at them at his nose tip. “Hm..I didn’t really notice.” 

“Kenny,” Laura started gently, the blond boy looking back at her, “How much do you remember?” 

He nuzzled slightly into his pillows. “Oh..Not much. I remember Craig’s phone number,” He glanced up at him but he looked away from him so he looked back at Laura, “And I remembered that it was April when I got in the car crash. I didn’t at first but I’ve remembered that I have a little sister and my family and I were on a trip..I don’t remember any of my family members names though...My mom was redhead and my sister had brown hair and her name is Karen...” He paused, “And I remembered that I was fifteen but my nurses told me that I’m actually sixteen. Besides that, I don’t remember anything.” 

“Do you even remember where we live?” She asked, chewing her lip when he shook his head softly. “We live in a little town in the mountains called South Park,” Kenny mumbled something about not liking mountains. “We’re your neighbours. You..um..” She rubbed the side of her neck, shifting uncomfortably. “Your family was very poor..” 

“Was?” 

“Kenny, did..did your nurses not tell you?” All of the Tuckers were staring at him now, all looking concerned. Kenny became a bit frightened, looking around at the four as he slowly shook his head. “Kenny..” Laura shook her head lightly, “Thomas.” 

The ginger man glanced at her then sighed and looked at the blond boy. “Kenny, your family is dead. Your father, mother, brother, and Karen..You’re the only one that survived the crash.” 

Kenny’s eyes widened as they filled with tears. “I..Oh..” He looked down at his lap. “Okay…” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay..The nurses said it was a really bad crash but I didn’t realise it was that bad.” 

“Ken.” Craig suddenly cut in, making Kenny look up at him. “Let’s walk around, I’ll buy you some food.” 

“I can’t, Craig..” 

“Yes, you can. I talked to the nurses, they said you were okay to get out of bed and go around the hospital for a bit as long as you're not alone, come on.”

“Craig..” The nurse across the room busied herself with papers to distract her from the conversation. “I can’t.” 

Craig frowned, becoming a bit irritated. “If you don’t want to, just tell me, damn.” Laura noticed something beside the bed and quietly gasped. She stepped forward and took Craig’s arm gently, pointing to the folded wheelchair beside Kenny’s bed. Craig’s face fell. “Is that yours?” He asked in a hollow voice.

Kenny let out a sad chuckle, looking at the folded chair and nodded. “Yes.” He pulled back the blanket and used his hands to pull his legs to the side so he was sitting over the edge of the bed. “On top of shattering my forearm, which is better now, and going into a coma…” He stared at his legs for a moment then looked up at Craig, shaking his head. “I can’t walk. I’m sorry.” 

“You’re sorry!? You’re apologising because you’re paralyzed!?” He snapped at him, making Kenny flinch and shrink into his shoulders. Craig sighed and gently ran his fingers through Kenny’s hair. “I’ll push you around if you want.” 

Ken looked up at him, looking a bit surprised but then brightly smiled. He took the wheelchair and popped it open. In the weeks of loneliness, he taught himself how to open the wheelchair, he was still learning how to close it though. Craig picked him up at the shoulders without warning and set him in the chair. Ken took the rack that held his fluids and pulled it to his side then smiled up at Craig. Craig wearily smiled back as he walked around and began pushing him out, going in the hall and heading to the elevator. Laura and Thomas gave Ruby some money and told her to get some food as well so they could talk. Ruby left but waited until Kenny and Craig were already in the elevator before going to it. She figured they needed some time alone. 

While slowly strolling through the hospital, the two didn’t really talk. It got to the point that Kenny’s head hurt. He had to speak. It was maddening to him. “So.” He finally started, making Craig blink out of his little daydream and look down at him. “We’re friends?” 

Craig’s hurt expression went unseen. “You could say that..”

“Do we have other friends?” Kenny turned to look at him. Craig stared at him for a moment before looking up in the hall and noticing some seats. He rolled Kenny up against the wall beside the last seat then sat down. “What are you doing?”

Craig pulled out his phone and went to his pictures. “Here.” He held out the phone for Kenny. Pointing to the faces on the current picture. All nine of the youngish guys in the picture were dressed quite nicely, all grinning at the camera besides one of the three blonds. “This is a picture of last year's homecoming, a school dance-thing. Anyway, that’s Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski, they’re secret gay lovers,” Ken snorted lightly, “That’s Token Black and Clyde Donovan, /not/ secret gay lovers. That’s Eric Cartman but everyone calls him Cartman, that’s Leopold Stotch but we call him Butters. I don’t know why we call him Butters, honestly, it’s just been a thing since elementry. I always thought it because he almost died from eating Butterscotch.” Ken raised his eyebrow at Craig then looked back at the screen. “That’s Tweek Tweak, he’s kinda crazy but we all like him anyway.” 

Kenny hummed and said, “It’s kinda weird to have your first name as your last.”

“It’s spelled different.”

“Oh, okay, that makes sense.” He rolled his eyes and snorted again. Looking at the picture, he pointed to Craig, who had his arm around a blond male’s waist, whose arm was around his shoulders. The blond was was up on his toes, kissing Craig’s cheek, Craig was red in the picture and smiling a bit. “Who’s that?” He asked, moving his hand to point at the blond kid.  
Craig’s jaw tightened as he looked at Kenny then the blond boy in the picture. “That’s my boyfriend..” He said in a soft tone. 

Kenny looked up and stared with wide eyes. He finally picked the expression Craig had been wearing earlier, he was wearing it again. Heartbroken.. “Are you two good together?” He asked cautiously. 

“We were…” Craig locked his phone and put it in his pocket with a sigh. “We haven’t spoken in like..eight months.” He shrugged, giving Kenny a small type of smile that made Kenny feel bad. The look made him feel terrible. It hurt his chest, it wrapped around his heart and crushed it.

“Well…” The blond smiled at him and gently set his hand on Craig’s shoulder. “Then he’s an asshole and not worth your time. You can do better.” 

“Yeah..But I still totally love that dumbass but he doesn't even remembers who I am now.” He got to his feet and started pushing Kenny around again. “Hungry?” 

Food? Kenny frowned, did Craig really think he could eat after that? His chest was aching and he didn’t even know why..Were heart attacks common in coma patients? God, he hoped not. “Sure..” What? Why brain? Why? 

~~~

Craig ordered chicken fingers basket with curly fries, a fruit smoothie and a soda, a parfait, two dishes of vanilla ice cream, a doughnut, and an apple. Kenny was extremely confused by the mix of food and was even more confused when Craig set all of the fruit related things on his side of the table and one of the ice cream dishes. 

Craig caught the confused look and raised an eyebrow. “What? Forget your appetite or something?”

Kenny poked parfait cup then looked up at Craig. “No, I’m still hungry but how come you got yourself a bunch of junk and got me a bunch of fruit?” 

Craig stared for a moment before rolling his eyes. “You did forget. Kenny, you’re like..a super health addict. You eat a handful of chips a month, if that. Never eat at fast food joints unless they had salad and milk on the menu. I bought you what you usually eat.”

“I am? Why am I a health addict?” He asked, mixing the fruit bits and vanilla yogurt of the parfait before taking a spoonful. “It is good though..”

"Uh..You always said that it was because you thought eating super healthy would neutralize how much you do drugs and drink. I never understood you.” He shrugged, taking a curly fry and eating it. 

Ken stared at him with wide eyes. “I do drugs and drink?” Craig snorted. “Don’t laugh! I really don’t remember!” 

Craig looked up at him with such a pleasant smile, Kenny had to look down at his food so he couldn’t see how dark his cheeks got. A warm feeling pooled in his stomach, making him begin to stuff his mouth to keep his attention off of Craig. 

~~~

Once they finished eating, the two went back to Kenny’s room. When they entered, they both stiffened and stared at Craig’s parents blankly. Thomas had a stern look while Laura had a sad smile. The atmosphere got heavy when Craig closed the door behind them. The nurse helped Kenny back into his bed then tucked him in and put his wheelchair away. Craig got a chair from the corner of the room and sat beside Kenny’s bed, both teens still staring at the Tucker parents. 

“Kenny, we have something to talk about with you.” Laura stated, stepping to the opposite side of Kenny than Craig. “As Thomas told you, your family is..um…”

“They’re dead.” Kenny finished for her, acknowledging how difficult it was for her to say it. 

“Yes, that.” Laura sighed softly, looking at the floor for a moment then back at Kenny and smiling politely. “Well, I was put into adoption when I was eleven, I was switched and moved so many times, I stopped counting. I never actually had a family keep me, once I was eighteen, I got my own apartment here in South Park and lived on my own.” Kenny, Ruby, and Craig all stared at her with completely baffled looks. “I’ve never told anyone that besides Thomas.” She continued. “And I would not like anyone to go through that, even for a month. Especially not such a close family friend." Realisation began to sink into Craig, making him slowly straight up, his eyes widening. "Kenny..Do you understand what I'm telling you?" 

The blond boy fidgeted with his bed sheets, averting his eyes and blushing slightly. "No..Not really." He stated softly. 

Laura gave a small sigh, followed by a gently smile. "Well, Thomas and I agreed that..If you want to, of course, we agreed that it would only be right to adopt and have you live with us." 

Kenny's eyes widened, tears filling up as he looked back up at her. "Really?" 

"Yes, really, kenny. You don't remember us but we-" Laura stopped when Craig suddenly shot to his feet, "Craig..?" He didn't answer her but instead left the room in a hurry, slamming the door behind himself and running down the hallway. 

The four remaining were in an uncomfortable silence for a long moment before Thomas sighed, "I'll go get him." He said as he went to the door and left. 

He found Craig in the bathroom at the end of the hall. He was leaning against the wall with his forehead, his body shaking and his breath heavy. His hands were in fists, his right knuckles turning a blue-violet colour, telling Thomas he had most likely punched the wall once or twice before he came in. Thomas walked up beside Craig and gently set his hand on his shoulder, it didn't last long though since Craig jerked away from his touch, glaring at the wall and seemingly now holding his breath. 

"Craig. Come on, what's wrong? Your mother and I thought you would have jumped at this." Thomas said in the most calming voice he could, it wasn't very calming at all but Craig could tell he was at least trying so it helped somewhat. "Why are you so upset over thi-" 

"Why!?" Craig shouted, turning to give him an almost appalled expression. It quickly switched to anger, though. "Oh, I don't know, dad!" He threw his arms up in a theatrical form of exaggerated shrug. "It might just be because my boyfriend doesn't fucking know who I am! He doesn't know anything! You might not think it's that big of deal because we're both guys, because we're only teenagers, it's still just a fucking faze or whatever the fuck you think of us but in barely a month and a half, we'll be together for two years! And he-" Craig stopped for a moment, quickly turning his head away as tears burned his eyes. "He doesn't even know my last name." He finished off weakly, the unwanted tears finding their ways down his cheeks. "Imagine if mom disappeared and you had no one to get ahold of her. For all you know, she's dead. And one day, someone calls you claiming to be her so you go and check and she looks like she /should/ be dead! She doesn't know who you are and you don't know how to tell her." Craig's voice cracked slightly at the end. His eyes widened when he felt a hand on the back of his head, pulling him down to his father's chest. Another hand began rubbing his back. "Wha-..What are you doing?" He asked weakly, sniffling. 

"Calm down, Craig.." Thomas said quietly, staring ahead at the wall in front of him. "Everything will be okay, I'm sure of it. Kenny will get his memory back eventually and everything will be okay.." 

Craig didn't respond. He just tightly gripped his dad's sweater vest in his hands and allowed himself to cry. It helped to calm himself down better then forcing himself not to.  
After a few minutes, Craig calmed down and stepped away from Thomas, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Thinking for a moment, he went to the mirror and fixed his hair quickly then stepped past Thomas and went into the hallway, being closely followed by said redhead. They walked in silence back to the room, Craig's hands stuffed deep into his hoodie pockets. When they walked into the room, they both stopped stiff at the sight of the sixteen year old crying and Laura trying to comfort him to no avail. 

He wasn't a blubbering mess like Craig had been, he was staring at his lap with a dull expression, tears streaming down his cheeks slowly. When the two walked in, kenny looked up for only a moment then quickly looked back down, now looking even more upset. 

"H-Hey, what's the matter with him?" Craig asked, concern laced through his voice.  
Laura looked back and quickly stood from the bed, giving Craig a narrowed look, a fist on her hip.

“Craig Rosemary Tucker,” Laura started in a firm ‘Mom’ voice, Craig glared at the mention of his middle name in front of the blond boy. “You apologise to Kenny right now!” 

“Do what- What? Why? What’d I do?” Craig looked at Kenny again, who was rubbing his face. 

“You don’t think he’s under enough stress and confusion? Now the only person he knows runs out of the room at the mention of him moving in with his family? How do you think that looked to Kenny?” 

Craig was about to say he didn’t know. But he did. He knew Kenny..Better than he did now. Kenny thought there was something wrong with him and that Craig didn’t want to be around him. Didn’t want to live with him. The like. Sighing softly, Craig walked across the room to Kenny and gently ran his fingers through his hair. “Buck up, McCormick.” He stated in a dull voice. “I’m happy that you’re going to be living with us, I just had to go to the bathroom super badly. I was like..About to piss myself or whatever...Bad timing, I know.” 

Kenny looked up at him with big blue orbs and a sniffle. “Why’d you call me by my last name?” Was all he asked, Craig assumed it was because Kenny didn’t believe his stupid excuse. 

After a moment, Craig smirked a smile at Kenny, making him blush. “It’s just what we’ve always done. I don’t know why, really..You started, actually. Back in fourth grade when you first started talking to me, you just kept calling me Tucker so I went along with it and called you McCormick. A few months later, you called me Craig and it was weird so we just stuck to last names.” He shrugged, leaning back, retracting his hand from his golden mane. “After a few years, like..Ninth grade, we sorta started calling each other by our first names but then it just became a mix of the two.” 

Kenny smiled up at him, rubbing the remaining water from his eyes. “I like that..Sounds like a nice memory, Tucker.” Craig blushed slightly but just nodded his head, ruffling Kenny’s hair again.


End file.
